Online dating has grown immensely over the past two decades. In particular, dating websites have expanded from searchable text profiles to include many aspects of modern social networks, including instant messages, video chats, and/or other interactions between users. While profiles and digital interactions help members of dating websites to discover more about each other, it is still possible for some members to be tricked or “catfished” by other members. As such, members of these dating websites often feel that in-person meetings or dates are the only ways to determine whether people are who they appear to be and whether chemistry or compatibility exists between the parties.
Generally, after varying amounts of communications, two members of a dating website will arrange a meeting. Generally, the meetings are natural progressions for exploring a potential relationship. While going on dates can be a very effectively way to gauge chemistry, the cost and time involved may inhibit the number of dates a person goes on. Many times members of dating sites can make poor decisions on which users to meet. For example, since online interactions and/or profiles are limited indicators of a true in-person meeting, incompatible people may appear as compatible. As a result, in-person meetings with incompatible people may waste precious dating resources. By culling out incompatible people from a pool of potential companions prior to an in-person meeting, cost and time associated with dating can be minimized.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for determining social compatibility using a selected group.